


World So Cold

by zistysfosgerald



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Anal Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had a crush on the most beautiful girl he ever did see, but when summer ended, Alexandria disappeared. In her place, came a very attractive boy naned Alex. Jack soon falls for this boy, in an extremely homophobic town... unfortunately, that's not all they have to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 written by JagkBarafag on Mibba.com

Jack wasn't paying attention one bit to anything going on around him. His best friend, Zack, had run off with all his other school friends to leave Jack in the hall picking at his books in his locker to pass the time and avoid going to his next class so when he spun around and smacked right into someone he wasn't very surprised despite the surprised look he gave the slighter boy he'd ran into. They both didn't expect the sudden impact and gave each other a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry man." Jack apologized, bending down and grabbing up his books and journals. The other picked up what scattered papers and journals he could while shrugging silently at Jack. Jack straightened up to hand him a book he knew wasn't his. Something about space. The kid was obviously a nerd, but boy did he look beautiful.

"Sorry again." Jack said as the sandy-haired boy took the book from his hand with a small smile, "Wasn't even looking." Jack chuckled awkwardly. The boy nodded slowly and mumbled, "It's okay."

Jack wanted a name to put to the beautiful face in front of him. The longer he looked at him the more of his features stood out. Jack had to admit to himself he was truly a sight for sore eyes. He watched the boy fix his messy hair and said, "I'm Jack."

"Alex." Alex answered, smiling at him meekly. He seemed so familiar. Jack couldn't quite put his finger on it, but his face reminded him of someone he knew. Maybe they knew each other in a past life. He chuckled at himself of the very thought. Maybe fate was bringing them together.

Jack, the poor hopeless romantic, believed in destiny and probably fell a bit too hard. Just last summer he had fallen for a girl who broke his heart by disappearing without a word. Not that they really talked that frequently. Jack had really never grown the balls to talk to her but a few times. He only really knew her name. He was determined not to have the same happen with Alex. Funny, they had similar names. Alexandria and Alex. Weird. Maybe Jack had a thing for Alexs.

"Well Alex it's your lucky day. I just so happen to have a very rare decease where whenever I run into someone I must escort them right along to their next destination." Jack declared, holding out his free arm not cradling books towards the shorter boy. Alex giggled, a fucking manly giggle, and linked their arms despite saying, "I ran into you, technically."

"Same difference." Jack shrugged, smirking at the lad as he stifled more giggles, "Just take the damn escort."

"Thank you." Alex said as he suddenly found an interest in his shoes as they shuffled across the floor, "It's nice of you, but isn't it a little weird for boys to be escorting other boys like this?" He motioned towards their arms.

"Weird, no. Gay, maybe. Is that what you meant?" Jack asked. It was no lie that their little town was excessively homophobic, but Jack wasn't too worried of being caught in their empty hallway. Alex nodded simply, looking a lot more nervous than Jack about being spotted. Jack nudged him gently and said, "I can keep a secret."

Alex blushed, "It's not much of a secret if we're blatantly showing it off." He muttered. Jack wondered why he seemed so annoyed yet hadn't let go of his arm and instead had tightened his grip on it. He hummed in response, giving himself a moments thought as Alex continued, "I'm sure you'd like having the crap beat out of you, huh?"

Jack frowned, "Relax, Alex, no one's even around." He quickly grinned at the slighter boy as he added, "It's not like we're dating or something. I'm just being nice. You are new here after all, right?"

Alex blushed, "I know we aren't dating." He grumbled, "And yes I am new but I know my way around."

Jack cocked a questioning eyebrow at him but Alex turned his head and pointed to a door while saying, "That's my class. Thanks for walking me."

"Escorting my dear friend." Jack corrected, giving another smirk as Alex rolled his eyes playfully, "And you are very welcome. Please, run into me whenever you want, all the time actually. All the time you can run into me." Jack winked. Alex giggled and blushed as he shook his head at him while the taller boy continued, "Don't worry about me not being the smartest I'm sure since you know your way around we won't get lost."

Alex smiled, "Who says I mind getting lost?"

"Well one day we'll have to get lost together then." Jack suggested. He almost got lost in Alex's eyes anyways. If getting lost was as euphoric as that Jack could definitely get lost with him often. Jack heard a few voices from behind him and saw Alex tense.

"Th-thanks again for s-showing me the way, Jack. Bye." He stuttered, quickly turning around and walking into the class without even a goodbye hug. Jack frowned as he turned around and noticed Zack and a few of their friends walking towards him. Maybe Alex worried they would think something was up between them. Something he kind of wished would happen. He shrugged it off and instead grinned at his best friend who waved him over to their small group.

"The teacher told us to come look for you." Zack informed.

Jack laughed, "That's dumb. I'm only five minutes late."

"Truancy is against the law, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. If he could have stayed all day in the hall with Alex it would have been worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

If it weren't for his oh-so-understanding parents, Alex wouldn't even exist. What an ironic thing - Alexandria fell off the face of the earth, but at the same time, she really didn't. She was right there in front of that mirror, and Alex hated the thought of that.

"Ugh, my chest isn't getting smaller like the doctor said!" Alex cried to himself as he put his head on the counter. He was tired of seeing the things on his chest, but he didn't have the money to get them removed.

"Honey, baby! Are you okay in there?" his mother asked, which always annoyed him to infinity and beyond. Well, not that far, but pretty damn far.

"Y-yeah! I'm just putting on my binder, and then I'll be right out!" Alex cursed his stupid nervous stutter. In reality, he wasn't okay. He was depressed, and it was severe.

But he could never tell his parents, especially his mother. It was bad enough that she had to change her precious daughter's name to 'Alexander' -- not to mention in a very homophobic and transphobic town.

"Come on, Alex! I have to take a piss!" Alex's brother, Joni said as he banged on the door. He was impatient when it came to Alex's morning routine, and that annoyed Alex completely.

"One more minute!" Alex whined, as he pulled his shirt onto his body lazily. He was nervous about today, only because he was hoping to not run into that Jack again.

It wasn't because he didn't like him, it was because he didn't want him to find out who he really was. He knew Jack wouldn't probably beat him up if he found out. Or he would just tell everyone where Alexandria went off to.

"You hear that everyone?! Alexandria turned herself into a guy! That fucking freak!

Shaking off the thought of that, Alex slipped his American flag skinny jeans on. He examined his chest in the mirror, making sure nothing was noticeable. Thankfully, it wasn't, and so he opened the bathroom door.

In came his brother, who was about to piss his pants. "Get out... freak!"

The words from his brother stung like a burn, and if it wasn't for him having to go to school, he would be in tears. He hated, but loved his brother at the same time. Hell, he'd die for his brother, but he knew his brother wouldn't do the same for him.

It was a shame, Alex thought every single time that his brother would call him names. One day he would stop -- or at least that's what Alex thought, but he couldn't be too positive.

His brother was actually his step brother, but he didn't like to use the term 'step'. Plus, his mother didn't allow him to use that term, only because his step father would get angry.

"Are you ready, Alex?" his mother asked, and Alex fought to hold back his tears as he nodded to let her know he was ready to go.

"Hurry, before Steve gets up, you know how he gets when you're late..." his mother said, sounding terrified. But Alex couldn't blame her, Steve was extremely abusive towards him. Mentally, physically, and sometimes sexually. His mother didn't know about the sexual abuse he goes through.

Ever since Alexandria left the picture, and Alex started testosterone shots, Steve had been trying to "Correct" Akex. It wasn't working, but it had been destroying Alex mentally and physically.

♤♡♢♧

Once at school, Alex took a deep breath before walking into the school. Hoping that he doesn't run into that Jack again. He doesn't need to have pressure on himself -- since he already has so much from Steve at home.

You can do this, Alex! Alex said to himself S he got past the double doors. He was nervous, only because he didn't want to see Jack again.

He was a very nice guy, it's just... he seemed to be a little too touchy -- at least that's what Alex thought. He was very attractive, but there was something else about him that Alex worried about.

"Watch it, faggot!" a guy shouted at Alex as he bumped into him on accident.

"I'm not a faggot!" Alex whispered back, as if the guy was much scarier than Alex's fear.

"What was that?" the guy asked as he grabbed a hold of Alex's shirt, and his eyes went wide with fear.

"N-nothing... I-I swear!" Alex said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

That's when they both heard a loud bang, like books being slammed on the ground. The two of them turned their heads to see who or what made the loud bang. It was Jack.

"Matty, let him go!" Jack demanded, and the guy didn't let go.

"I don't think so. This your boyfriend, Jacko?" the Matty guy asked, and Alex gulped.

"No, but he is a friend of mine! So let him go. Now." Jack demanded, and that made Akex smile. Thankfully, Matty let him down before grabbing his bag, and walking away quietly.

"Thank you, Jack. I owe you!" Alex smiled nervously as he fixed his shirt.

"I'll remember that! But, no problem. Matty's an asshole, and he beats on everyone who he thinks is gay," Jack blushed, and Alex smiled.

"Ah, well... I'm not gay. So yeah, it's probably because my tight jeans I'm wearing," shrugged Alex.

Jack nodded, he seemed to not believe him at all but kept quiet. Alex wasn't dumb, so he knew that Jack didn't believe him, but stayed away from defending himself.

"So, what's your first class of the day, Lex?" Jack asked, and Alex gulped.

'Lex'? He used to call me -- I mean Alexandria that... Alex freaked out on the inside. He was extremely nervous about him finding out, and what his reaction would be.

"Uh... Algebra!" Alex smiled as he looked at his sheet. Shaking hands, Jack grabbed his paper out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Alex yelled as he tried getting his paper back. But Jack wouldn't give it back.

"No! I'm just looking at your classes, damn!" Jack laughed as he held it up so Alex couldn't reach it.

"That's not fair! You're taller than me!" Alex pouted, and Jack handed the paper back to him.

Jack smiled before saying, "Looks like we have lunch together! You're going to sit with me and my friends. Okay?"

Alex blushed before answering, he was afraid of his friends not liking him. He was also afraid of them touching his back, and feeling the binder that covers his chest.

All these concerns popped in his head at the thought of him sitting with Jack's friends.

"Okay."


End file.
